The present invention is directed to siding panels, and, more particularly, to a splicing member for securing horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another.
Siding, or wall siding, is commonly used to cover the exterior walls of structures. Wall siding is often formed of metal such as aluminum or a thermoplastic material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), which is commonly referred to as vinyl siding. The siding is typically formed with declinations, that is, downwardly and outwardly extending flat portions, which combine with horizontal shoulders to form a clapboard profile.
The siding is installed in multiple horizontal rows of panels, each row typically consisting of multiple overlapping panels and each row overlapping the row below and to which it is adjacent. Adjoining panels are overlapped in this manner to provide protection for the structure from the elements. The vertical edges of panels which overlap horizontally adjacent panels tend to separate from the overlapped panel, forming unsightly gaps between horizontally adjacent panels.
Another problem encountered in the installation of siding panels is their rate of expansion and contraction. Vinyl siding panels have a relatively high thermal coefficient of expansion, on the order of 4.5xc3x9710xe2x88x925. Therefore, for a typical 12xe2x80x2 long panel, there can be a variance in its length of up to xc2xexe2x80x3. By overlapping horizontally adjacent panels, this variance can be accommodated. However, as indicated above, the separation of the overlapped panels decreases the aesthetic appeal of the siding.
One solution to the problem of separation of overlapped seams provides siding panels manufactured as a long continuous panel, avoiding the need for seams between horizontally adjacent panels. These panels may be as large as 40xe2x80x2 in length. Panels of this length have proven to be very difficult to handle, store, and transport. The siding panels are relatively thin, and, therefore, quite flexible. Typically, three to five individuals are required to handle a single panel of this length. The standard length of a panel is approximately 12xe2x80x2, and the siding panel industry is accustomed to dealing with panels of this size. The shelving, trucks, trailers, and other transportation devices used to store and handle siding are generally designed to accommodate standard 12xe2x80x2 panels. Panels larger than the standard 12xe2x80x2 length, which, as noted above, can be up to 40xe2x80x2 long, create inventory and handling problems since very large shelving and or other storage areas must be provided to store panels of this length. Transportation of panels of this length is also problematic since special trailers and other transporting equipment may be required for delivery of the panels. These problems result in increased storage and handling costs, making such long panels very expensive to install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a splicing member for connecting horizontally adjacent siding panels which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide a splicing member extending behind and securely fastening horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another.
In accordance with a first aspect, a splicing member for securing horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another in an abutting relationship has a declination having an upper edge and a lower edge. A flange is connected to the upper edge of the declination forming a downwardly opening U-shaped channel to receive a portion of each of the two horizontally adjacent siding panels. A shoulder extends inwardly from the lower edge of the declination. Each of a pair of fasteners secures a portion of the splicing member to one of the siding panels, the splicing member being positioned behind the siding panels.
In accordance with another aspect, a splicing member for securing horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another in an abutting relationship has an upper declination having an upper edge and a lower edge. A flange member is connected to the upper edge of the upper declination forming a downwardly opening U-shaped upper channel to receive a portion of each of the horizontally adjacent siding panels behind which the splicing member is positioned. A lower declination has an upper edge and a lower edge, and an upper shoulder extends inwardly between the lower edge of the upper declination and the upper edge of the lower declination. A lower shoulder extends inwardly from the lower edge of the lower declination, and each of a pair of fasteners secures a portion of the splicing member to the siding panels.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a splicing member for securing horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another in an abutting relationship has a plurality of declinations, each declination having an upper edge and a lower edge. A flange is connected to the upper edge of the uppermost declination forming a downwardly opening U-shaped channel to receive a portion of each of two horizontally adjacent siding panels. A shoulder extends inwardly and substantially horizontally from the lower edge of each declination, and each of pair of fasteners secures a portion of the splicing member to one of the siding panels, the splicing member being positioned behind the siding panels when they are installed.
In accordance with another aspect, a splicer for siding panels has a pair of horizontally adjacent siding panels, each panel having an upper panel declination having an upper edge and a lower edge, and a lower panel declination having an upper edge and a lower edge. An upper panel shoulder extends inwardly between the lower edge of the upper panel declination and the upper edge of the lower panel declination. A projection is formed between an inner edge of the upper panel shoulder and the upper edge of the lower panel declination. A lower panel shoulder extends inwardly from the lower edge of the lower panel declination and terminates in a lip extending upwardly from an innermost edge of the lower panel shoulder. A splicing member has an upper splicing member declination having an upper edge and a lower edge, and a flange connected to the upper edge of the upper splicing member declination forming a downwardly opening upper channel to receive a portion of the siding panels. A lower splicing member declination has an upper edge and a lower edge. An upper splicing member shoulder extends inwardly between the lower edge of the upper splicing member declination and the upper edge of the lower splicing member declination. A downwardly opening lower channel is formed between the upper splicing member shoulder and the upper edge of the lower splicing member declination, the downwardly opening lower channel receiving the projections of the siding panels. A lower splicing member shoulder extends inwardly from the lower edge of the lower splicing member declination and each of a pair of fasteners secures a portion of the splicing member to one of the siding panels, the splicing member being positioned behind the siding panels when secured thereto. A retaining member secures the siding panels to a desired surface.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a splicing member for securing horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another in an abutting relationship has a declination having an. upper edge and a lower edge. An upper engaging member mates with a portion of each of two horizontally adjacent siding panels, and a lower engaging member mates with a portion of each of the two siding panels. Each of a pair of fasteners secures a portion of the splicing member to one of the siding panels, the splicing member being positioned behind the siding panels.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant technological advance. Substantial advantage is achieved by providing splicing members for securing horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another. In particular, the appearance of the siding is improved. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of certain preferred embodiments.